


A Weeaboo In Thedas

by Mayamelissa



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: I AM SORRY, I can't stop, This is crack, cringe worthy weeaboos, i should be working on my other shit, something is wrong with me, this makes no sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamelissa/pseuds/Mayamelissa
Summary: I am sorry. I should be working on my other stuff. I have other things I need to write on. But this just happened.Anyhow a really really bad weeaboo gets sent to Thedas. Like cringe worthy, using the wrong Japanese phrases and adding the suffixes at the ends of names bad. I don't know how she got there. I just... I watched too much anime and something broke. Please be nice.





	1. Chapter 1

“You are an embarrassment to all Dragon Age fans and anime watchers,” Mari said as her older sister, Claire, sat on the floor, playing with her dolls. She rubbed her fresh from the shower wet hair dry as Claire glanced up.

“Also to all adults over 30 and women everywhere,” Claire recited perkily. She deepened her voice to sound masculine as she held up her Cullen plushie and the blonde fashion doll she was using for what was possibly her Inquisitor. “Trevellyan-san, I love you. Marry me,” ‘Cullen’ said to the other doll. “Only you can help me feel like there’s a reason to go on…”

“Cullen-senpai!”

Mari visibly cringed from her spot on the sofa at what she was hearing but Claire blissfully ignored it. Claire had ‘Trevellyan’ look away. “You know in my heart there’s always been on person for me,” the doll declared. Mari honestly had no idea what the fuck was even supposedly happening except she probably needed to get some medication in Claire soon.

“Forget him,” declared Cullen and the plushie was pushed against Trevelyan who was whirled around. “He never could bring himself to love you. There was always too many secrets! I will never hide anything from you!”

“Let go of me!”

_ Yep. Still no goddamn idea what is happening. _

Plushie Cullen was moved away suddenly and Doll-Inquisitor took what was probably supposed to be a step back. “Solas… Solas loved me! I know he did! He showed me so many wonderful things! He’s going to come back!”

Plushie Cullen was set down for a moment and Claire picked up a figure of Bob the Builder. Mari really needed to figure out where she was getting these things from and stop it. Every muscle in her clenched as she heard her sister shout, “I am a half elf baby!”

_ I need a fucking drink. _

Mari got up off the couch and headed for the kitchen as Claire continued to do some kind of horrific soap opera weeaboo infused thing, getting a beer out of the fridge. She popped the cap off and took a long drink from the bottle. Not that she had anything against video games like Dragon Age or animes or even japanese culture. But her sister was a weeaboo of cringe worthy heights and it put Mari off of those things real quick.

It also didn’t help that Claire seemed to have developed some kind of inhuman way to block out A: the fact she was not a kid/teenager and she was in fact over 30 and B: recognizing any person who spoke negatively to her about how she lived her life.

Like as in literally. Mari seemed to be the only one who could say a word of scrutiny and Claire would at least see she was there or respond. 

“Ne! Ne! Imouto! I wanna play Dragon Age Inquisition! Can I have the PS4 controller, please?”

Mari sighed. She’d hidden the controllers because Claire had spent 36 hours straight playing that damn game the day before yesterday and hadn’t done anything but use the bathroom. She hadn’t even eaten which is something Mari found out when she came home and noticed nothing had been touched in the fridge. 

“No.”

From her spot in the living room, Claire’s head shot up in horror and she looked at the kitchen door. “Nani dai yo?!” she shouted irritated and Mari took another swig of beer. She was pretty damn sure that was the wrong response. “You know why,” the dark haired sister declared.

“Imouto-no-baka! Let me play my game!”

“No.”

“Fine! I’ll play it on my laptop! I like that version better anyways.”

Mari let out a laugh. “And how are you gonna do that when you had to factory reset that POS and haven’t been able to get it playing any of the games again?” she asked knowingly. Claire blinked and frowned deeper. She’d forgotten about that.

Mari smirked. “I also hid the other controllers so don’t even think about trying the other systems,” she informed her sister. Claire’s face got red with anger and she flopped on the floor. She mumbled the word bitch under breath which Mari shrugged off. “Try functioning like a normal person for a few more days and you can play your precious games,” she stated before finishing her beer and throwing the bottle away.

“You’re going to regret it,” Claire warned. It wasn’t threatening per se but it made Mari look at her suspiciously, regardless.

“Unless you plan on trying to kill me in my sleep tonight, I don’t see how. There’s plenty of beer in the fridge and you pacing around the apartment until I give in isn’t happening this time.”

“That’s what okaasan used to say,” Claire stated before picking her dolls up. “And then she would make me play games so I would stay in one place.”

“Well mom’s not here anymore and you’re fucking 35,” Mari quipped. “Grow up.”

“Never!” Claire shouted happily before picking up another doll. “I am the Dread Wolf voiced by Ianto of Torchwood. Trevelyan-sama… come with me! Let us be as one!”

Loud smooching noises could be heard as Mari left to go to her room and shut the door.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

She was the Herald of Andraste.

She was in Thedas.

She had the mark on her hand.

Claire was in seventh heaven.

Hell, she didn’t even feel pain. How cool was that?!

When Cassandra dragged her outside, she couldn’t help but stare up at the Breach in awe. Damn that was amazing to look at! Of course she was going to fix it. She was the hero! So Cassandra walked her to the front gates and they made their way up the mountain side. When the mark flared up the first time, she got startled and tripped on the ground.

“The pulses are getting stronger now,” Cassandra said, helping her to her feet. Claire glanced at her hand suspiciously but followed the Seeker. She didn’t really feel like delving into that whole regular conversation that was scripted. Why would she? Claire had watched so many Youtube videos and clocked over a 1000 hours of game playtime. She knew it all.

“Ne, Cassandra-san? What race am I?”

Cassandra stopped in mid step on the bridge and stared at her. Once again Claire’s adding Japanese into her sentences was confusing the Seeker as well as the question itself. “I do not-”

“Incoming!” Claire shouted and the bridge exploded beneath their feet, causing the two women to drop and roll down onto the frozen river. The first battle went… somewhere. There was a suspicious lack of weapons in reaching distance. The Shade got in her face (god damn he was ugly!) but then turned around to go back up his friend.

The blonde stared at it’s retreating figure, blinking for a few moments. That was not supposed to happen. “You’re breaking the rules!” Claire shouted, grabbing a rock and throwing it at the enemy. It clocked the deformed creature directly in the head and with a shriek it died.  _ Holy shit. _

Cassandra finished off her own shade and went over to Claire. “Are you injured?” she asked. Claire shook her head. “Daijobu!” she said with a grin. “How about you, Cassandra-san?”

“I am uninjured. Here, take these potions. We must get you a weapon. I cannot protect you completely.” 

Cassandra walked over to the body of a dead soldier and took his bow. “I hope you know how to use it,” she said.

She didn’t have a clue but with as in a hurry Cass was she didn’t have a chance to say it as she was dragged towards the meeting point with Solas and Varric. The closer they got, the more excited claire was. She was going to see Solas -  in PERSON!

_ I want to rub his head. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> misspelling of Japanese words are intentionally done. Mostly.  
> Like I said: bad bad weeaboo

He’d touched her!

He’d really touched her!

His hands were warm and calloused and slender and strong and Claire may have actually gone into a daze after they sealed a rift.

His head was so shiny and she wanted to touch it. And his face. And his freckles that could only be seen on high graphic settings and in person. His eyes were so kawaii! Varric was attractive but Solas? He was a total bishonen! Oh god… She nearly felt herself swoon at the idea of seeing him in his Trespasser armor. No. Better yet. The Antaam-saar. Oh god… to see those abs of his in that armor for real?!

Claire started to laugh perversely as she began to daydream, completely oblivious to what was going on. Solas-san touched her!

“- is a mage. However-”

Nani?! Did he just say she was a mage?!

Suddenly snapping out of her fan girl swoon, she stepped up close to him and stared at him intensely. Solas stepped back in surprise. “Ne-ne! Solas-sama! Did you just say I could wield magic?!”

Her wording and excitement had him completely off guard and his mask of nonchalance slipped. He recovered quickly and nodded. Claire jumped up and down shouting in excitement. “I can wield magic!” she shouted. “I can become a magical girl!  Yes!” She felt her eyes tearing up and she pressed her forearm dramatically against them. “Finally! Finally after all those years of playing video games… my encyclopedia of spells and skills will be used!” She looked up at the sky, staring at the breach. “Imouto! Okaasan! Otousan! I’m so happy!”

All three of the people close to her stepped back, her shouting echoing throughout the area. Cassandra stepped forward, eyeing her suspiciously. “And why would being a mage make you happy?” she asked, her face hardening.

Claire was in her own world again, thoughts of magical girls and fancy poses and spells taking up her attention. She needed to figure out what she looked like, pronto! Then eventually once she could, she’d start drawing outfits. “Oh! I’ll need to design my own staff! Maybe something like Yuna wields?” she asked no one in particular.”Oh wait! Maybe a scepter like Sailor Moon! Then I can bash someone on the head with it if they get too close! YES! That’s perfect!”

And then her mind trailed off to images of Solas and Cullen in costumes and her brain fizzled. She didn’t really notice anything going on around her until Cassandra grabbed her by the arm and started leading her down towards the valley.

“Wait!”

They all stopped and she ran off to the side. “I gotta loot these bodies!”


	4. Chapter 4

She’d always said Roderick needed a hug.

Now being in his presence, she was determined to give him one.

“Everyone is scared,” she said to the man after wrapping her arms around him. Roderick’s face was turning a very interesting shade of crimson. “The world looks like it’s going to end so many people who are important have died. But we can’t give up hope!” She hugged him tighter as he tried to thrash out of her grasp.

She was surprisingly strong for her size, Leliana noted, after the shock of the strange woman hugging the very agitated clerk wore off.. 

“Daijobu, Roderick-san!” Claire said, pulling back a bit. She gave him her best smile, tilting her head ever so slightly. “Don’t give up hope! The world has lived through worse things and it’s always darkest before the dawn, ne?” She stepped back after he visibly deflated in his anger. She grabbed his hands, pressing them between her own. Roderick looked more than slightly uncomfortable at the contact but Claire paid no notice.

“Roderick-san!”

He looked up at her, her fierce determination catching him off guard. “You must be a light in the darkness! Help give these people hope! Stand with them! Comfort the ones who are crying and tend to the injured. You are one of the few who can right now. Be a beacon! Lead the people in a song to help keep their minds focused! I believe in you, Roderick-san!”

She grabbed a staff from the stockpile of weapons close by and pointed towards the mountains. “Allright, Companions! Let’s charge through with the soldiers and get to that temple!” she decreed and walked forwards, her head high and eyes bright.

_ I’m going to go see Cullen now! I wanna wear his mantle on my naked body! _

She broke into a perverse bout of laughter again, much too her companions genuine discomfort. Varric sighed. “I always manage to find the crazy ones.”

“I believe spirited is a more proper term,” Solas corrected. “Although she may be ungrounded in reality albeit slightly.”

“She is a lunatic,” Cassandra said, “But she is also our only hope. Perhaps it is the magic from the mark or she has always been this way. It doesn’t matter. For now.”

“Indeed,” Solas agreed. He stared at Claire’s hand, the hand bearing the scar of his magic and inwardly scowled. Since they had brought him to examine her mark, he’d noticed something very disturbing. The magicks…  _ his _ magicks were bowing to her whims. Her body had seemingly absorbed it and taken it into her very being. Any appearance of spreading it had done was merely illusion. In fact the pain she’d been in while unconscious had been an intense case of food poisoning by something she had eaten - not by the mark as they’d all suspected.

This woman was not normal. And he needed to tread very lightly until he could find a way to either remove the mark or retrieve his orb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not let this go dark. It's gonna be stupid and cracky and insane and cringe worthy.  
> I'm saying this to myself more than ya'll.


	5. Chapter 5

“Ba-ba-ba-bowski!”

Lightning fell from the sky, directly hitting and taking down multiple shades on the battlefield at Claire’s words. “Take that, ya poor bastards!” She then ran into the fray towards the rift, bludgeoning any targets in the way with her staff.

Enemies taken care of; rift sealed.

“You are becoming quite proficient in this,” Solas said. Claire grinned proud as she stuck her hands on her hips.

“Lady Cassandra!”

That sweet melodic British voice belonging to one of the longest running hotties in the Dragon Age series entered into her ears and she looked over to where Cullen Stanton Rutherford, the Lion of Honnleath stood in all his hot bishonen goodness. Oh god! She wanted to curl up into his lap and-

“We lost a lot of people getting you here.”

Claire stared at him, all designated dialogue out the window. “I want to bear your children,” she said out loud. Everyone looked at her horrified while she just stared at the commander enthralled.

Varric grabbed hold of her arm, gently and led her towards the temple ruins. “Come on, Kid,” he said. “Let’s go try and stop this mess, huh?”

Claire walked forward even as she partially remained turned towards Cullen, her other arm reaching towards him. “You can drool on the nice Commander later,” Varric continued. “If we live through this, that is.”

“Cullen-sama… he’s so handsome. Even more so in person,” the blond decreed. “You’re handsome too, Varric. If you were available to romance, I would completely be drooling over you too. But you never are and that makes me so sad.”

“Yeah,” he sighed in agreement, noting things she said to mull over later. “I get that alot. It’s a real curse.”

“So many attractive people,” Claire moaned. “I don’t know how I’m going to control myself.”

“You’re certainly doing a good job at the moment,” Solas quipped with the barest hint of sarcasm. Claire grinned proud once more. “I know, right? I haven’t even tried to touch anyone without their permission so far! I’ve been doing well! Oh! More loot!”


	6. Chapter 6

The enemies were ignoring her. What the fuck did she have on: low encounters? Every time a monster would spawn, they’d make a beeline for someone else. It was seriously annoying.

Claire felt insulted.

So she did what anyone would do: threw rocks at the Pride demon when she wasn’t throwing up protection barriers. Well she threw up one barrier. One big barrier. Everyone had to duck and cover when the Pride Demon fired one of those giant electro balls and it went bouncing around off the barrier. On the plus side: none of the archers on the wall were gonna die.

She was going to have to not do that again.

But Cassandra and the others were getting the shit kicked out of them and the enemies were barely giving her a look.

The Pride demon roared and threw up his fist to perform a ground slam and she threw another barrier over the people it was aiming for. It shimmered and bounced like a soap bubble but didn’t break. Neat. Even neater was the reflected force knocked the demon back on his ass and she ran up and jumped on it.

“You. Are. An. Asshole!” she shouted, striking the sharp end of her staff right between the scaled junctions of its skin at the end of each word. “I hate this battle! I never get any loot from it and when it’s done I’m going to be out cold! So fuck off and give up!”

With a final strike, the creature ruptured, spraying ichor everywhere and she jumped off it to the ground. She threw her marked hand towards the rift at Cassandra’s order and with a magnificent display of light and sound, the Breach stabilized.

And Claire fell unconscious.

Hoo-bloody-ray.


	7. Chapter 7

She woke up in the cabin like normal.

The elf girl acted like she normally did and babbled and ran out very quickly.

Yes, everything looked normal.

Until she got up to ransack the chest holding armors and noticed there was a full length mirror against the wall. Curious because she still wasn’t sure what race she’d been assigned, she stood in front of it.

And promptly lost her shit.

For Claire looked upon her reflection and saw:

She had grayish pink skin. 

Flawless complexion.

Her once gorgeous dark blond hair was now so black it was blue.

Her eyes were a deep blue, the color of sapphires.

And horns.

She had horns.

“NAN DA YO?!”

The entirety of Haven shook with that shout coming from the Herald’s cabin, her voice being heard all the way to the war room of the Chantry. Which pretty impressive, actually. A nice ray of hope, given how she was apparently the world’s shortest Qunari.

And thus race-blocked from her two biggest crushes.

She may have spent a while crying.


	8. Chapter 8

Claire may have gotten in trouble.

Although why, she had no idea. After all she was the hero in this rpg adventure. She was a Magical Girl. You’re supposed to be allowed to go into places and take shit from them! Every video game she’s ever played has taught her this very basic truth. You can go in people’s houses, rifle through their shit and they say nothing!

So why was Cassandra bitching?

Hell! The only reason she knew was because a very attractive bald egg shaped headed elf had made mention he’d noticed she’d been skulking around.

Inside his cabin.

While he was changing.

Kami-sama, that man is ripped.

“I was this close to seeing what lay beneath those pants and realizing one of the top 3 things every Solavellan fan girl dreams about,” she bemoaned. “So close!”

“Your behavior is inexcusable,” Cassandra practically shouted, slamming her hands down on top of the war table. “You cannot go skulking around into other people’s domiciles and taking their things.”

“I mainly just read notes,” Claire corrected. “And from what I understand, no one was living in those places I looked through. Except for Solas and Adan’s places. But there wasn’t anything in them. Which is is weird because I thought there would be at least something in that one chest Adan has! I mean all the sacks around Haven had stuff like they were supposed to and I picked plenty of herbs - which we needed! Oh and I broke through the rusted lock on the library reading room in the chantry basement. But I didn’t touch the cell doors that had stuff behind them because we’ll need those doors in working order. Oh yeah!”

She got to her feet as she recalled something she’d meant to talk to Harrit about. “I need to go see if I can get a battle scepter made! Ja ne!”

She waved and left the room before anyone could react.


	9. Chapter 9

“Segret, my man, we need to talk.”

Claire put her hand on the merchant’s shoulder, interrupting the conversation between him and the person he was speaking to. “I just gotta say, you disappoint me. You’ve got all this opportunity to make things better for both you and the Inquisition and what you doing? Just focussing on you! It’s sad!”

“What the blazes are you-”

She held up her hand to stop him from speaking. “For example, calling elves knife ears doesn’t do anything but make you look less classy and intelligent. And let’s face it: being a merchant and a successful one like yourself, you gotta be intelligent. Otherwise you won’t have made it as far as you have, ne?”

“Uh, yes?”

“Exactly!” Claire cheerfully patted him on the back with a nod. “And an intelligent person can see that no matter what someone looks like: human, qunari, elf, etc that by calling them racial slurs actually reduces the person who uses such phrases to that of pond slime. And no one ultimately wants to deal with pond slime. Because there will come a time when our organization will grow in power to a point all the eyes of the world will look to it. And when that happens, some people may get pushed to the way side because they chose to act rather unscrupulously and selfishly only thinking of their own profits. And they made themselves so unpopular and irritating that they won’t be considered for helpful positions. Like see: I can’t haggle. Never really needed to so it’s not something I’m good at. But if I saw you were a cool guy and fair and honest enough (because let’s face it you gotta be sort of wiley in the merchant profession otherwise you won’t last) and didn’t call people racist slurs and treated the people around here fairly, if some organization came to take your place as our primary vendor of supplies for the residents, then I’d try and find you some kind of position to help us out once we got to that higher position of power. Someone as cool as you shouldn’t be just kicked to the curb.”

Claire stepped in front of the man, placing her hands on the upper sides of his shoulders with a confident smile while Segret stared at her. “Also I can guarantee your profits would go up if you charged a wiser price. No one appreciates price gouging except for the people doing it. Profit is good. Profit at the cost of people? Bad. Very very bad.”

Patting him on the shoulders, she stepped back and clasped her hands behind her back. “I’m gonna go ogle Commander Cullen now! Ja ne!”

And after that, Segret never called another elf knife ear and his good prices improved to an acceptable level. He still charged the chantry sisters for the cloth but Claire didn’t say anything about that since she didn’t really have a high opinion on the the organization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beauty of the crack fic is that it doesn't have to make sense. Well not much. If anyone got confused on the point Claire was trying to make, don't worry. Just take a cookie and juice and thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

Spells/Skills to master:

Shadow Clone no Jutsu

Element bending

Instant transmission

Kaio Ken

Kamehameha

Hadoken

Sailor Scout attacks all

Tiny minion helpers/assistants

 

Weapons to make:

̶B̶a̶t̶t̶l̶e̶ ̶s̶c̶e̶p̶t̶e̶r̶

Lightsaber

Shuriken

Bo ken

 

Machines/things to introduce so quality of life improves:

Refrigerators

Indoor plumbing

Teleportation points (but only to select members of the Inquisition)

Gyro/Helicopters

Bicycles

Pedal Carts

 

Claire sat at the desk in her cabin, tapping the end of her charcoal stick against the sheets of paper as she made her list of things to accomplish. Mari had always claimed she needed goals, and because she was a Qunari and truly race blocked from getting her that sweet sweet Evanuris and/or Lion of Honnleath booty, Claire had decided this was the next best thing.

Besides, the black haired woman reasoned: she might be the hero but even she wasn’t stupid enough to think she shouldn't train and learn techniques. Unfortunately there was no level system she could figure out so it was all about hard work and determination.

Only one of those things were her strong suit.

Unfortunately.

Plus she needed to do a review of shit from the game, recall quests of interests during each key point and make plans. As well as ask questions about Hawke (Varric), get a recap of what had happened during the Fifth Blight (Leliana), and pester Roderick until he showed them the secret way through the summer pilgrimage passage. Or better yet: make a giant safe room area she could easily teleport into when Haven ended up being covered up via avalanche.

She eyes her lists, adding more on them.

The more she added, the more she felt overwhelmed.

“In times like these,” Claire cried out, standing to her feet, “there’s only one thing to do.”

So she did what anyone would do: went to the tavern and got drunk. Well she tried anyhow. Apparently people weren’t that keen on letting Flissa and the tavern staff serve the Herald of Andraste a drink. 

“Sorry, Miss, I mean Herald, but Nightingale’s orders.”

“So you’re telling me that out of everyone of legal drinking age in Haven that can have it, I’m the only one who has to go without drink?”

“Yes, Miss… I mean Herald. I mean-”

Claire may have cried. Again. Especially since they didn’t have anything to drink around this place but ale and water and she wasn’t really all that trusting of the water. Flissa promised she had been trying to get something in like a spiced apple cider but it was taking a while. Still… Claire’s eyes were very red and swollen by the time she went to bed that night.

 


	11. Chapter 11

They’d said she was mad.

Crazy.

Insane.

But she proved them all wrong.

Well, at least her sister has been wrong about her wasting time by dissecting things. The rest were probably right about her being insane. Claire didn’t really care to think about what people’s opinions of her mental health were. All she cared was the fact that she’d managed to create the first Big Wheel in Thedas.

Okay. So maybe it was a rough version. But it was the first! And that counted for something, didn’t it?

“I will say, Lady Herald, that I certainly never worked on anything like it before,” Harrit commented as Claire went for a practise ride on the contraption. “If I wasn’t so busy I’d honestly see if we could work more on this - maybe on some of those other things you were talking about. How’s it feel?”

“Like I’m a kid again and I’ve gotten my first chance at free roaming,” Claire said happily. “Thank you, Harrit-san!”

He laughed, only partially understanding what she said but knowing it was a compliment all the same. “I doubt you can do much with it outside haven for now though,” he commented. Claire nodded exuberantly. ‘Yeah but I can cut my resource gathering times down even just having the prototype on hand! Arigatou, Harrit-san!”

“I’m guessin’ that means thank you and I say, You’re welcome,” he replied, wiping his face with a cloth. “Felt good to work on something new. How’s practise going with that scepter of yours? It holding up well?”

“Daisuki desu!” Claire bounced up and down happily. “It’’s so sugoi! I’m gonna blast my foes from afar and bash their heads in with bloody skill if they dare to get too close to me!” She clenched her fist, fierce determination showing in her face. “I will make them think twice about attacking people who can’t defend themselves! Ne, ne! Harrit-san! Did I show you what I was able to do?”

She held up her wrist and showed off her new bracelet. It was a bangle of shining silver with a charm that looked like a miniature version of her weapon dangling from it on what might be the tiniest chain he’d ever seen in his life. “You get some new jewelry?” he questioned. She shook her head vigorously. 

“No! Watch this!”

She held out her arm and the charm shimmered. Suddenly her scepter appeared in her hand and she sliced it a couple of times in the air firmly. “I mastered being able to make it portable without being invasive! Now I can be all sneaky sneaky when I go places! Taste my Scepter of Bamf, evildoers!”

Harrit grabbed the Big Wheel and put it off to the side for safe keeping, heading back to work as Claire started fighting imaginary foes. He might not be a fan of magic but he admitted, that was impressive.


	12. Chapter 12

Of any healing spell she wanted to master, Orihime from Bleach’s Soten Kisshun was her top priority.

Okay so she wanted to master it so she could give Iron Bull his eye back or full on use of his leg that was in a brace. If he was okay with that happening. Maybe he wouldn’t be, but it would be an option!

So maybe she wanted to see if she could use it to cure Cullen of his lyrium addiction or purge the Blight from Felix’s body thus making it so a certain Magister wouldn’t try using fucking time magic that would teleport her a year forward into Hell.

It’s a solid plan.

Besides, all the people she could help with that ability.... It made her giddy just thinking about it.

But first: she had to learn how to make it happen.

And that’s why Claire was currently out in the middle of the field outside haven, practicing on various objects. Because practise makes perfect.

Unfortunately she lacked the stylish hair clips of Orihime so she needed to use a different medium. On that felt comfortable and would come naturally. She could use her scepter, combine holding it out while her other hand held two fingers over her lips?

Maybe forming a triangle or diamond shape with her bare hands?

See that was the thing. It was easy enough with the Jutsus from Naruto. She’d practiced the hand and arm gestures so often before she came to Thedas that the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu had just been a simple matter of concentration.

When she’d performed it, it was amazing! The look on Solas’ face! It made her stomach hurt just remembering it. She didn’t have the experience necessary yet to create more than 3 clones, but she’d get there. And it was even better because just like Naruto did with his clones, she got the experience from training with hers too!

The only flaw in them (well maybe not a flaw considering how dangerous the fucker was) happened to be the Anchor didn’t clone as well. Instead you just got some make that made it looked like she’d been brutally stabbed through the hand with spiral burn markings on the edges. Of course this meant that the only way one could tell who the real Claire was was if they examined her hands.

“Yosh!” she exclaimed. “Guess we’ll just have to see what looks best. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!”

After an hour of decision making and Cassandra having to drag her ass back into Haven, she decided she would perform a shinto scroll talisman method similar to Sailor Mars. Just until she got hair pins made.

Oh! Maybe if Blackwall-san ended up liking her enough he’s make her one! Or better yet he could help her master woodcarving and she could make one herself!

“Possibilities,” she sang happily as she got ready for bed, “Are awesome! I can’t wait to go ninja tree hopping in the Hinterlands!”

 

* * *

 

 

Sotun Kisshun info is [here!](http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/S%C5%8Dten_Kisshun)  


Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is [here!](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Clone_Technique)

 


End file.
